


First Star I See Tonight

by Hllangel



Category: Terra Nova
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy knows that sneaking out at night is a bad idea. But she has to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star I See Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com). Prompt: Seeing a shooting star in the sky.

They’d all warned her to stay inside at night, because as good as the permimeter was, it was just better to be inside. Just because the colony had survived for eight years so far didn’t mean that it couldn’t get trampled to death by some new and unknown species that was impervious to all of their weapons.

That’s what t hey’d told her.

But Maddy had studied all the known dinosaur species before they left, along with every article she could find on the alternate timelines and how they worked. She was pretty sure that sending the probe through was what caused the split, and it hadn’t been that far back, from where she was standing now.

Besides, she felt that she’d been waiting her whole life for this.

The chance to see a shooting star.

To make that wish, the one that she’d never made before. She wasn’t even sure if she’d have the words for it.

She slipped silently past Zoe’s bed, and past both her parent’s room and Josh’s room and out the door. The combination of the curfew and the need to conserve power meant that it was mostly dark outside. There was low lighting along the paths and she walked quickly, and as silently as she could manage out to the ag fields and up the central hill to the watchtower.

She was hot and sweaty by the time she got there, but as soon as she sat at the base of the tower, the show started. Maybe it had started while she was making her way up, paying more attention to her footing than the sky.

But now that she was here, she saw it.

One first, small and quick. She almost missed it. But then there was another and another and another. Then the one that left a trail across the sky for a few seconds. Just like the books said they used to, before the sky got too smoggy.

From up here, she could see all of Terra Nova spread below her, and the clear, dark, luminous sky above.

She couldn’t yell out into the dark, but she could whisper, and hope that her words carried farther than the sound itself.

“Please let this work.”


End file.
